The invention relates to a device and method useful to waterfowl hunters for holding decoy bags open so that they may be filled easily. Decoy bags are typically canvas, mesh or other cloth bags used to transport decoys to a hunting site. The decoys are then removed from the bag and setup in the water. After hunting, the waterfowl hunter often in waders or from a small boat must retrieve the decoys. Since the decoy bag is typically left in the water as it is being filled, it is difficult to start to fill the decoy bags since they are awkward to hold open to allow the addition of decoys into a bag that sinks in the water, while decoys are prone to float. Sometimes during filling, decoys in a normal decoy bag tend to float out of a decoy bag while a hunter is trying to get other decoys into the bag. Usually there are ties or cinch strings on the decoy bag to hold the bag closed, but this is extremely problematic because of the difficulty of tying and untying the bag while also holding decoys without dropping anything in the process. Decoy bags are inherently small because of the need to close the front of the decoy bag. Another failing of current decoy bags is the difficulty in handling, because there are straps on most decoy bags that wear out or catch on items and rip.
One approach used to surmount these problems is to include a round rigid opening in the bag making a complete assembly, however the limitation of this is the inability to fit onto other bags, and also its inability to stop decoys from floating out of the bag once they are placed therein.
The instant bag collar is able to provide a device and method for easily holding open decoy bags which is simple in design, small, readily stored, space-saving, fits onto all current decoy bags on the market, inexpensive and is easy to use.